


Cherry Popsicle

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru has a popsicle. Experimentation ensues. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for BG here: http://answer-key.livejournal.com/142411.html

Shindou had a popsicle.

Normally, this wasn't worth commenting on, and with it being as hot as it was, it wasn't weird or anything that he had one. It was just that...

Shindou licked at the bottom to catch some of the melting red liquid, then dragged his tongue up to the top where he resumed sucking on it like he'd been before.

Yeah. That.

Waya shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Shindou was his best friend, that really shouldn't have mattered, right? So what if he wanted to blow a popsicle. In front of him. Oh, hell, who was he even kidding?

“God, just bite it or something already,” he growled finally. At least that should make him stop thinking about it, hopefully.

Shindou stared at him with wide eyes, that kind of stupid-innocent look he got sometimes. “Uh... what's your problem?”

“I don't have a problem.”

“If you're sick of waiting, you shouldn't have eaten yours so fast,” he said. Shindou stuck his tongue out at him, the color a bright red from the popsicle.

“I'm not sick of waiting, I'm just... you could not eat it like that, you know.”

Another stupid look. “Like what?”

“Like you're giving a b--” he started, then clamped his mouth shut. Man, Shindou was rubbing off on him and not even in a good way. “You know what, forget it.”

Waya could almost see the wheels turning in Shindou's head at this. It would've been kind of fun under normal circumstances, but now it was just uncomfortable. It took longer than it really should've, considering that they were, you know, teenagers and presumably had at least heard about sex, but this was Shindou, after all. He raised an eyebrow suddenly and went back to the popsicle, biting off the top quickly. Waya looked away again and tried not to cringe. When he looked back over, the treat was gone and Shindou was throwing the clean stick in the small garbage can next to his bed. He smiled at Waya.

“So... you wanna?”

“Huh?”

“I know you were thinking about it, I'm not totally stupid.”

Waya blinked at him slowly. “You're kidding, right?”

“Why not?” Shindou shrugged. “I mean, as long as we're both into it, who cares.”

“Are you? Into it?”

“I've thought about it.”

Waya needed a drink, his mouth felt impossibly dry all of a sudden. “Er. Right.”

“And I'm curious about it and stuff. So yeah, I'm into it. You?”

He paused, not wanting to seem too eager. “...yeah, I guess I've thought about it too.”

Shindou smiled again, then leaned forward and kissed him. It was cold and Waya could taste the popsicle he'd just finished, and he suddenly had the weird thought that he was glad that they were in Shindou's room and not out somewhere, or else this wouldn't be happening right now, and holy crap why was he thinking about that right now? He mentally kicked himself and closed his eyes, letting himself get into the kiss, which was quickly losing the bite of the cold. He hadn't really been sure of Shindou's experience, so he was a bit surprised when Shindou's tongue poked at his mouth, unsubtly asking to get in. Waya couldn't help it, he pulled away and laughed.

“What?” Shindou asked.

“Nothing, just... come here,” he smirked, pulling on the front of Shindou's shirt to pull him forward and kissed him again. He slid his tongue against Shindou's lightly, and after a moment Shindou mirrored the movements. It was... kind of sloppy and definitely unpracticed, but it wasn't that bad. Waya had survived worse kisses, actually. All the cold was completely gone from Shindou's mouth by then, so it was just wet and heat and Shindou. Which was a lot more attractive than he would've thought a few hours ago, before he showed up at Shindou's house and his mom gave them both popsicles and sent them up to his room.

“You're a good kisser,” Shindou said when they separated again, panting slightly. Waya just smiled at him and leaned back on his hands as if to say 'now what?'

At least Shindou had always been up for taking a challenge, because the next thing Waya knew, he was on his back, with Shindou straddling his hips. Holy crap.

“Wait a minute, how did I end up the uke in this situation?” Waya frowned. Shindou rolled his eyes at him and ground his hips down against Waya's, and suddenly where his dick had been semi-interested in what was going on, now it was very interested. He moaned, as did Shindou.

 

“Oh god,” Shindou said, and before Waya could even tell him to do it again, he did, and Waya practically saw sparks.

He pulled Shindou down for another kiss, which distracted him a little bit from the moving thing, but that was kind of okay because Waya was going to come in his pants if Shindou kept it up anyway. He moved his lips from Shindou's to his chin and jaw and then his neck, kissing it softly.

“Hey, hey, stop for a minute,” he said, and even though Shindou wasn't usually very good about listening to directions, this time he did, thank God.

“What?”

“Pants,” he said. Shindou looked surprised and nodded, pulling off of him to stand so he could take his pants off. Waya stayed where he was and pulled his pants down and off from there, working quickly. As much as he might've wanted to watch Shindou, he also wanted to get back to what they were doing, preferably as fast as possible. Then Shindou was on top of him again. Waya smiled when he saw Shindou had taken his shirt off too, but his had stayed on. Shindou didn't seem to care, at any rate, and almost immediately resumed moving his hips against Waya's.

“Fuck,” Waya breathed. It was completely different with their clothes off, way more intense. Shindou's rhythm was a little erratic and Waya tried his best to move with him at first, but finally gave up because they were making a lot less contact that way. Instead he reached up and felt along Shindou's chest and stomach, brushing his fingers against his nipples. Shindou shuddered slightly above him and came all over Waya's stomach with a soft, breathy moan that was totally hot. Waya followed himself seconds later. Lucky, because right after that, Shindou collapsed on top of him before rolling off to the side.

“You know... I think I might be gay,” Shindou said. He sounded surprised, and Waya laughed at him.

“You think?” he asked.

“Well yeah. I mean, I just had sex with a guy, and all I can think is, God, why didn't we do that before?”

“Because we're dumb.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. If you liked it, you're probably gay I guess, but it's not like I have anything figured out either, really.”

“We can figure it out together,” Shindou smiled at him.

“What, you mean like be boyfriends?”

“Not really, I just mean fool around until we know what we're doing, or we decide we want to be boyfriends, or we find other people to be our boyfriends, or whatever.”

“So nothing really has to change? Because I'd kind of like to keep my best friend,” Waya admitted.

Shindou grinned. “Oh, trust me, I'm not going anywhere. You're definitely not getting rid of me that easily.”


End file.
